The invention relates to an activation device in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
An activation device of that type is known from DE 10 2009 022 460 A1, for instance. This activation device is comprised of a parking brake lever swivel-mounted on a bearing block; the parking brake lever can be fixed in place in a specified swivel position via a blocking device. The blocking device is comprised of a locking segment that is fastened to the bearing block with separate fastening agents and a pawl that is fastened with a pivot bearing so as to be able to swivel on the parking brake lever. Furthermore, the activation device is comprised of an actuation rod that is held in the parking brake lever and that is in an operative connection with the blocking device. A tube-shaped receptacle that is swivel-mounted to the bearing block is provided to form a swivel bearing that is firmly connected to the parking brake lever and that supports a transmission element by means of which the swivel position of the parking brake lever can be transmitted to the parking brake. The parking brake lever can be pressed in different rotational positions on a piece of the tube-shaped receptacle. Two bearing bushings are inserted into the hollow area of the tube-shaped receptacle and fixed in position at the respective ends of the hollow area. A bearing tube is then inserted into the hollow area; it is also inserted into holes of the bearing block and peened there.
Drawbacks with regard to this activation device are its complex design structure and the undesirably high number of individual parts. In particular, the assembly of the swivel bearing is undesirably complex because of the high number of individual parts and the required peening of the bearing tube as an additional assembly step. The design of the pivot bearing of the pawl on the parking brake lever also requires several individual parts and requires a high level of assembly expense.